


What Besties are For

by aeternamente



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Pemberley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeternamente/pseuds/aeternamente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately following ep. 76, Charlotte must convince Lizzie not to do something stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Besties are For

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic from Charlotte's POV. I enjoy working with her voice. :)

“On my way to…” Lizzie checked her phone. “Pemberley Digital!” Charlotte blinked as she immediately recalled seeing that name on the letterhead of numerous pieces of correspondence over the past few months. “Why does that sound familiar?” Lizzie asked after a brief pause.

Charlotte could not bring herself to speak right away. After the initial shock passed, she suddenly found the situation hilarious, and couldn’t repress the sudden giggle that welled up inside of her.

Lizzie looked up from her phone, annoyed. “What? What’s so funny about it?”

Charlotte knew she shouldn’t be laughing. After all, once Lizzie found out the identity of Pemberley Digital’s president and CEO,  _she_  certainly wouldn’t be laughing, and it might take some convincing to get Lizzie to actually go through with the job shadowing once she knew, but she would have to be convinced. This was too good an opportunity for Lizzie to pass up.

In lieu of actually finding the words to break the news to Lizzie, Charlotte got out her own phone, pulled up the Pemberley Digital website, and handed it to Lizzie.

Frowning, Lizzie took the phone and began scrolling down. Cue freak-out in 5… 4… 3… 2…

“No…” came the first expression of disbelief.

“No, this is not happening,” Still in denial.

“How did I not know about this?” she said, the panic rising in her voice. “I can’t work there, I can’t do it—not after—”

“Yes, you can,” Charlotte insisted. “You said yourself it was a great opportunity.”

“But I am  _not_  ready to see him again,” Lizzie protested.

“Maybe you won’t. It’s a big company and he’s a busy guy. He might not even—”

“I’m just going to have to call Dr. Gardiner and see if she can find something else. It’s very last-minute, but maybe she knows some—”

“ _Lizzie._ ” Charlotte placed a steadying hand on her friend’s shoulder. “You can’t back out of an opportunity like this.” Lizzie gave Charlotte her best _just watch me_  look, but Charlotte persisted. “Look, I know you don’t like Darcy, but his company  _is_  one of the best in the world. This could be the start of the career you’ve always dreamed of. Do you really want to give that up just because you  _might_  have to have a few awkward conversations with Darcy?”

Lizzie opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find a good argument, but Charlotte knew she didn’t have any. Lizzie gave a long drawn out sigh. “Do you really think I might not see him?”

“Well, seeing as he’s been away from Pemberley six out of the eight months since we’ve met him, I don’t think you really have much to worry about.”

Lizzie relaxed visibly. “Good point.” She gave a shaky smile. “I guess it would be kinda stupid to back out now, especially since I have a house-sitting gig.”

“Yeah, that’s a pretty cushy set-up you’ve got there,” Charlotte agreed.

Lizzie gave Charlotte a sheepish look. “Thanks for not letting me do something stupid.”

Charlotte shrugged. “What are besties for?”


End file.
